


Bedtime

by JMount74



Series: Fluffember 2020 [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Bedtime is the same whatever age you are, wherever you are and whatever you are doing.The next generation is no different.
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy, RuthTracy/Grant Tracy
Series: Fluffember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997284
Kudos: 12





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffember 2020 Prompt 1: Bedtime

‘Bedtime, Jeff.’

‘Not tired, Momma,’ replied her almost-five-year-old boy, yawning his head off as he spoke. Ruth sighed and smiled fondly. This had been an ongoing battle ever since Jeff had understood the words ‘no’, ‘don’t want to’, and ‘I’m not tired’.

Picking her gangly boy up and placing him on her hip, Ruth tried another tactic. ‘You’ve got your first day of school tomorrow, Jeff, and you don’t want to be tired for that, do you?’

Jeff pouted. ‘Don’t wanna go to school. Wanna stay here with you and Daddy,’ he said, throwing his arms around his Mom’s neck and hugging her close. There was a suspicion of tears in the tenseness of his shoulders.

Ruth returned the hug as she made her way upstairs. Putting Jeff on the floor, she silently helped him to undress, put his pyjama’s on and get into bed. Kissing his button nose, Ruth promised him that Grant would be up shortly to say good night.

‘Will Daddy read me a story?’ Jeff asked, the hope in his voice making Ruth’s heart ache. ‘Not tonight, darling. You know that Daddy’s been working all day. How about I read you one instead?’ Jeff looked momentarily downcast before looking up at his Mom and throwing her a dazzling smile, one that caused her to catch her breath. He was such a beautiful boy.

‘Ok, Momma, I’d like that.’

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘It’s time for bed, Jefferson Tracy!’

‘Oh, Mom!’

“Don’t make me come up there!’

Jeff sighed and started putting his books away. It had been a long day, his farm chores in the morning, a full day of school, science club, evening chores around the farm – and that was before he got to do any homework.

The 14-year-old sighed. He was never going to be smart enough for that scholarship if he didn’t knuckle down and get his studying done, but there never seemed to be enough time in the day. He already got up just before 5am to complete his chores, and it was now nearly 11pm. He was lucky his Dad hadn’t called him out on it.

Turning the light out, Jeff called down to say good night. He lay under the covers staring at the ceiling. Would he ever manage to get out of here? He was no longer sure that he could achieve the grades he needed for the scholarship. Sighing again, he wondered if his dad would ever forgive him if he did. He soon drifted off, exhausted from another day.

Ruth stood at her son’s door. She understood why he was pushing himself so hard, but she was worried he would burn himself out. He was so determined to get to the moon, and Ruth admired that he did not shirk his responsibilities on the farm whilst trying so hard at school. The Gale’s son, the farmers ‘next door’ to them, had already stopped helping out.

She wondered if Jeff even realised how much Grant had taken off his young shoulders. He might be a 14th generation farmer, but that didn’t mean he was blind to the fact that his only child was destined for so much more. He’d seen how hard Jeff worked, how good his school work was, and had promised Ruth he would take as much as possible off Jeff so that he could continue doing well. But he had yet to talk to Jeff about how proud he was. 

Stubborn old man. She smiled to herself as she felt Grant’s arm snake around her waist, and she leaned back against him. Grant kissed the top of her head. ‘I’m trying, Ruth. I can’t take any more responsibility off him.’ Ruth patted his hand. ‘I know love, I know.’ ‘If the harvest is good this year we can afford to hire some help.’ She knew he was trying. They had been saving secretly for years, knowing from an early age that Jeff was going to do marvellous things.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘Jeff, bed. Now.’

‘Mom, I gotta get my revision done!’

‘I know, dear, but you will be no good if you are too tired. You know this stuff, you got this. Get some rest.’

Jeff huffed out a sigh. His Mom was right, of course. But this was his last and most important exam, and he didn’t want to mess it up. This scholarship was his be all and end all if he wanted to get to NASA, his ultimate goal.

Putting everything aside and making sure that he had everything he needed for the exam tomorrow, Jeff got ready for bed. He wished he shared his mom’s confidence. He was still running through everything he could remember as he brushed his teeth and got into bed. There was a knock on the door.

‘Come in,’ Jeff said, puzzled. His Mom wouldn’t knock usually. Grant popped his head around the door. ‘Just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow, son.’ Jeff swallowed. His Dad and he had not really sat down to discuss what would happen if Jeff was successful.

Grant crossed the room and sat on Jeff’s bed. ‘Son, I just want you to know how proud of you your mother and I are. You have worked so hard, both on the farm and at school, and you’ve never complained. Whatever happens, I just want you to know we’ll always support you.’

Jeff smiled and wiped the tears from his face. This might just be the longest speech he had ever heard his Dad give. And it meant a lot. ‘What about the farm, Dad? How are you and Mom going to cope?’ This had been on his mind a lot. Grant reached over and patted Jeff’s shoulder. ‘You just worry about that exam and your scholarship. Your Mom and I have the farm covered. We’ve had some good years and we both knew you were destined for bigger things. Jeff, you reach for those stars. They’re calling you, son.’

The hug his Dad gave him was the best one he had ever had, and both were clearing their throats by the end.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘Jeff, time for bed!’

‘God, Pete, you’re worse than my Mom!’

‘You might have a super brain that can function on only four hours sleep, but the rest of us are used to a good eight to nine hours! Give the ’net a rest.’

‘Sure, Pete, sorry. And for your information I am studying. I want to get that extra credit.’

‘Uh huh. I believe you Jeff.’

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘Lights out 2100 sharp!’

‘Sir, yes, Sir!’

‘Bed time, Jeff.’

‘Thank god! If they keep working us this hard, I won’t have any legs left by the end of the week!’ Jeff stripped, changed and was in bed within three minutes. The enforced marching in full kit had been a nightmare, he had honestly thought only the army would train like that. This had been an eye-opener. 

He was asleep before the clock struck quarter past, dreaming of flying jets and space shuttles. He had hoped to go directly into NASA at 19 when he had passed his double degree in only one year instead of two, but he had been told that doing his 5-year stint in the Air Force would guarantee his place and provide the needed experience of command structure and flying hours. It was a slight detour he was willing to take. 

Anything to get into space.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘Captain Tracy, your presence has been requested.’

‘Now? It’s almost lights out.’

‘Yes sir, sorry Sir.’

‘Very well.’ Jeff followed the airman through the barracks to the office of the base commander. Colonel Adams had made no secret of the fact he was keeping an eye on Jeff. A natural commander, good with his men and an unnatural flair for flying had seen Jeff promoted fast. He looked at the official letter on his desk. He knew what it meant.

At the smart rapping on the door, he called them in and dismissed the airman he had sent. Telling Jeff to relax and sit, he passed over the letter. He watched with great interest as Jeff read the letter, frowned, re-read the letter, looked up at him, went back to the letter. A wide grin settled on Colonel Adams as he watched the play of emotions cross Jeff’s face.

Jeff looked up at the Colonel. ‘Really?’ Adams nodded. Jeff wanted to jump up and kiss the man but restrained himself. Reaching across, he shook his hand instead. Vigorously. Adams chuckled. ‘Go, on, get out of here. I’m sure you have people to inform, Major.’ Jeff left with as much decorum as he could manage, but Adams was still grinning as he heard the whoops echoing down the hallway.

‘Mom?’

‘Jeff! What a lovely surprise! Is everything alright?’

‘I did it, Mom. I got in.’

Ruth pulled in a breath sharply. ‘NASA?’ she asked. ‘Yes.’ It was a simple reply that covered so many emotions. ‘Your Dad will be so pleased.’

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Groaning, Jeff stumbled up to his room.

‘Night, Jedd,’ his fellow astronaut and best friend Lee Taylor yelled at him. Jeff rolled his eyes. They were due to be isolated soon before their first mission, and the training was brutal. By the time they’d been released from training and had eaten, all Jeff wanted to do was hit the hay.

He was gone the minute his head touched the pillow.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘Jeff, I think it’s time we thought about actually going to bed.’

‘Hmm, sure.’ The kissing continued.

‘We can carry on when we get there.’

‘Hmm, sure.’ The kissing continued.

Lucy laughed. This was getting them nowhere. The laugh stopped Jeff in his tracts.

‘Are you laughing at me, Mrs Tracy?’

‘I just might be, Mr Tracy.’

‘Well, I’m just going to have to do something about that, Mrs Tracy.’

‘Yes, please, Mr Tracy.’

With a squeal from his wife of eight hours, Jeff threw Lucy over his shoulders and charged into the bedroom, putting her gently on the bed and turning to lock the door.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

‘Bedtime, Scott.’

‘Not tired, Momma,’ replied her almost-five-year-old boy, yawning his head off as he spoke. Lucy sighed and smiled fondly. This had been an ongoing battle ever since Scott had understood the words ‘no’, ‘don’t want to’, and ‘I’m not tired’.

Picking her gangly boy up and placing him on her hip, Lucy tried another tactic. ‘You’ve got your first day of school tomorrow, Scott, and you don’t want to be tired for that, do you?’

Scott pouted. ‘Don’t wanna go to school. Wanna stay here with you and Daddy and Johnny and Virgie,’ he said, throwing his arms around his Mom’s neck and hugging her close. There was a suspicion of tears in the tenseness of his shoulders.

Lucy returned the hug as she made her way upstairs. Putting Scott on the floor, she silently helped him to undress, put his pyjama’s on and get into bed. Kissing his button nose, Lucy promised him that Jeff would be up when he got home to say good night.

‘Will Daddy read me a story?’ asked, the hope in his voice making Lucy’s heart ache. ‘Not tonight, darling. You know that Daddy’s been working all day and he’s not home yet. How about I read you one instead?’ Scott looked momentarily downcast before looking up at his Mom and throwing her a dazzling smile, one that caused her to catch her breath. He was such a beautiful boy.


End file.
